


Техническая накладка

by St_Gojyo



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Gojyo/pseuds/St_Gojyo





	Техническая накладка

Идеал недостижим. Совершенства не существует. Как бы каминоанцы не старались, проколы случались и у них. Редко, но тем более ужасающими были последствия.

За тот год, что Караас Адаар провел на Камино, что-то впервые пошло не по расписанию. Техническая накладка, как пояснил старший инженер. И пообещал исправить всё в кратчайшие сроки.

Техническая. Накладка.  
Будет исправлено.

Триста пятьдесят восемь воспитанников Адаара попали под обстрел боевыми зарядами без какой либо защиты.

Техническая. Накладка. 

Сто восемь погибших.

Будет исправлено. 

Адаару принесли извинения в самых вежливых выражениях. Трупы убрали, раненых отправили в лазарет.

Караас привык к жестокости. Он наемник, в конце концов. Видел и не такое. Но... даже в самых темных, дешевых, грязных закоулках галактики, на рабских рынках и подпольных аренах он не сталкивался с настолько рафинированным равнодушием.

Ассистенты паковали трупы и грузили на платформы для отправки в утилизатор, дроиды затирали следы крови, техники методично проверяли турели и управляющие контуры.

Техническая накладка в отлаженном механизме бездушной машины.  
Камино.

— Администрация Типока-сити приносит свои извинения, мастер Адаар, — привычно холодно и отстраненно сказала Лиро Ха, когда Каарас отправился в лазарет, убедившись, что выживших на полигоне не осталось. — Уверяем вас, подобного больше не повторится. Численность партии будет восстановлена за счет Камино. 

— И лечение раненых тоже? — Караас попытался говорить в тон каминоанке, равнодушно, но всё равно срывался. 

— Безусловно, — она изящно склонила змеиную голову на тонкой длинной шее. — Мы заботимся о своей репутации и своих клиентах.

Лучше бы она просто кивнула. Молча.  
Лучше бы он не спрашивал.

Караасу плевать на отношения Камино и Республики. Его наняли как инструктора, заплатили сказочный аванс. И он думал, что привык к утилитарной точке зрения на клонов.  
Привык, что сами клоны видят себя инструментами.

Как кунари. На Сегероне Адаар был лишь однажды и до сих пор с содроганием вспоминает посещение планеты. А ведь тогда он и из порта не вышел, сопровождая нанимателя. 

Кунари тоже считали себя орудиями. И, как на Камино клонам, кунари с младенчества промывали мозги. Лишали любого шанса узнать другую точку зрения. Внушали полную покорность.  
И выбрасывали, если инструмент ломался.

Чем дальше, тем чаще Адаару вспоминалась мать. Узоры белых шрамов по серой коже. Она не любила рассказывать о прошлом, отец с ней соглашался.

Но эмоции не станут препятствием для долга. Их сын должен был узнать о Сегероне, и он узнал.  
Историю, традиции, культуру...

И стыд. Стыд родителей за побег, их любовь, за то, что Адаар родился Васготом и никогда не получит свое место в Кун.  
Его всегда тошнило от мысли, что он мог быть кунари. 

Настроение испортилось окончательно. Не стоило показываться воспитанникам в таком состоянии, но и не навестить их в лазарете Караас не мог. Если он не скажет обратного, не скажет, что они проявили себя достойно, маленькие клоны сочтут случившееся своей виной.

Как и остальной город, чужаку лазарет напоминал кубик льда. Каминоанцам с их расширенным видимым спектром он напоминал радугу, но редко какой другой вид мог увидеть знаки и надписи, обильно покрывающие стены. Транспаристил и белая пласталь. Естественно, всё стерильно до зубовного скрежета. Даже дышать тут было неловко. Караасу казалось, что с каждым выдохом он разносит по этому идеально чистому помещению грязь.

— Сержант, сэр, — поприветствовал его ближайший клон. Судя по нашивке на рукаве — РК 3987. Караас до сих пор не мог запомнить их по именам, хотя, казалось бы — прошел целый год.   
— Как самочувствие, солдат?   
— Легкая контузия, сэр. Почти не задело, — проинформировал его клон. 

Караас скользнул взглядом по длинной царапине, идущей через лоб к затылку. Швов десять, как минимум. Несерьезное ранение для взрослого солдата. Не стоящая внимания мелочь для клонов с повышенным болевым порогом и вбитым в мозг посылом, что их жизни мало что значат. 

— Сэр, позволите вопрос?   
— Конечно.   
— Сколько погибших? 

Караас промолчал. Сам не понимая, почему. Ведь клоны и раньше гибли. Кто-то не справлялся с нагрузками, кто-то выходил... бракованным. Но таких массовых смертей еще не случалось. 

— Не думай об этом. Отдыхай и выздоравливай.   
— Так точно, сэр, — клон отдал честь и закрыл глаза.

Адаар шел вдоль ровного ряда больничных коек. Некоторые клоны с уже обработанными ранами приветствовали его, пытались узнать точные цифры потерь, но Адаар так и не ответил. Позже. Или им скажут каминоанцы.

В конце ряда он остановился и нахмурился. Где тяжелораненые? На полигоне он видел, как уносили клонов с оторванными конечностями и сильными ожогами! 

— Эй, — окликнул он ближайшего меддроида. — Где тяжелораненые?   
— Отправлены в утилизатор, сэр, — вежливо заявила жестянка, не отрываясь от обработки ожога у клона. — Следующее помещение, сэр.   
— Какого ситха?! — Караас стукнул меддроида в бок. — Какой, к ситхам, утилизатор?!   
— D-75, — всё так же вежливо сообщил дроид. — Следующее помещение, сэр. 

Адаар опомнился и почти бегом бросился к дверям с табличкой «D-75, утилизационная». Выяснить, почему живых и не-бракованных клонов решили уничтожить, он сможет позже. Сейчас нет времени.

Караас еще никогда не бывал в утилизационных. Не то место, куда хочется попасть. Даже в таком скучном месте, как Типока-сити.

Утилизационная мало отличалась от лазарета. Ну да, Камино. Даже место, предназначенное для уничтожения трупов, у проклятых рыб будет сиять чистотой. Даже долбанные мешки для трупов — и те белого цвета!

— Что тут происходит?! — Адаар размашистым шагом прошел на середину комнаты, к группе деловито суетящихся каминоанцев. Пять разнорабочих и один бригадир. Такие же одинаковые, как клоны, только нашивками на униформе и различаются.

— Мастер Адаар, — поприветствовала его каминоанка-бригадир, отвлекаясь от проставления каких-то пометок в датападе. — Вам что-то нужно?   
— Да! — рыкнул он. — Почему моих солдат отправили на утилизацию? Они проходят по нормативам!   
— Конечно, — согласилась каминоанка. — Но характер повреждений делает лечение нерентабельным. Не волнуйтесь. Отдел поставки полностью укомплектует ваш отряд, а тренировки с временно сокращенным составом никак не отразятся на вашем гонораре.

Кажется, она не совсем понимала, что и кому говорит. Наверное, для каминоанца её слова несли какой-то смысл, но сам Адаар чувствовал, как медленно звереет по мере осознания сказанного.

— Вам проще убить клонов, чем лечить их?   
— Всё верно, — кивнула она. — Даже после максимально полного восстановления утилизированные единицы теряли до 30% эффективности. Недопустимый показатель.

— Даже с такими показателями они превосходят солдат большинства армий. Разве не лучше оставить их в живых и зачислить на вспомогательные службы? — Адаар опустил веки, представляя как одним тычком в сверкающий глаз убивает тварь, как сворачивает шеи её помощникам...   
— Логичное решение, но репутация Камино как поставщика идеальных солдат важнее.

Караас сжал кулаки и шумно вздохнул.

— Могу я с ними поговорить? — глухо спросил он.   
— С кем? — удивленно моргнула каминоанка.   
— С моим отрядом!   
— Они уже усыплены, — она указала рукой на мешки за своей спиной.   
— Но...   
— Критически поврежденные единицы усыпляются на месте, мастер Адаар, — пояснила каминоанка. Караас молчал, не зная, как на такое вообще можно реагировать. — Вы хотите знать что-то еще, мастер Адаар? 

Да. Как убить всех до единого каминоанца в этой дыре, самым мучительным образом.

Караас мотнул головой и поспешил убраться из лазарета, пока еще мог держать себя в руках. Клоны провожали его взглядом, но не окликали. Если инструктор не ответил на вопрос с первого раза, значит, инструментам не нужно этого знать.

Даже если они имеют право знать.

С запозданием Караас испугался. Почти так же сильно, как когда ему впервые показали, кого он должен тренировать. Тогда клоны выглядели трех-четырех летними мальчиками. Одинаковыми мальчиками, которые прекрасно знали, что скоро будут убивать и умирать за Республику. В тот момент Караас сильно пожалел, что не догадался прихватить с собой побольше выпивки. 

Пожалуй, он был несправедлив к кунари. Насколько он знал, они инвалидов на месте не убивают. Не бросают тяжелораненых, если могут им помочь.   
В Кун к ресурсу живой силы относились гораздо бережнее.

Вот же дерьмо!

Почему он вообще согласился на предложение Фетта? Ах да. Кредитки. Но разве в Вало-кас он мало зарабатывал? Риск выше, зато после выполнения задания ему не приходилось надираться до беспамятства, чтобы забыть про ровные ряды белых мешков и тела воспитанных Адааром детей в них. Зря он вообще покинул союз Вольной Марки. И сектор Тедаса, если уж на то пошло. Там наемники всегда в цене. Хоть в армии Тевинтерского протектората, хоть в Орлейской империи. Но нет. Место инструктора для республиканских солдат ему показалось безопасней. Выгодней. И кредитки. Много-много кредиток, решившие исход дела. Караас подписался и не может уйти, даже выплатив неустойку по контракту. 

Вернувшись в отведенную ему квартиру, Караас заблокировал дверь и устало прошел на кухню. Выпивки осталось удручающе мало. В Типока-сити она дефицит. Каминоанцы не пьют и не приветствуют, когда пьют привлеченные специалисты. 

Впрочем, начни он закупать какое-нибудь успокоительное, долбанные змееголовые примутся выяснять, что с ним не так и в состоянии ли он выполнять свои обязанности. После сегодняшнего, Адаар не хотел видеть и разговаривать с каминоанцами. 

Невидящим взглядом, Караас уставился на полупустую бутылку джуумы. 

Ему нужно с кем-нибудь поговорить. С кем-нибудь, кто понимает, какой ужас они все творят. С кем-нибудь, кто согласится после выполнения контракта вернуться на Камино с парочкой тонн пластида. 

На ум приходил только пьяница-коротышка с Мандалора. Как его там? Скирата? Кажется так. По крайней мере, этот не стеснялся громко и красочно излагать мнение насчет каминоанцев и Камино.  
И Фетта, их всех сюда затащившего. 

Караас захлопнул холодильник и пошел к выходу. Страх и злость требуется заглушить. Хотя бы временно. Пока дети не выучатся. Убивать — и самое главное — выживать. 

И даже если Скирата откажется говорить, то наверняка согласится продать что-то покрепче джуумы.


End file.
